Neon Genesis Evangelion: Glia
by Orphan-Of-Darkness
Summary: Evangelion: Glia is a continuation story done in the utmost honor to the true spirit of the original series. Set after the events of Episode 24, the cast struggles in the aftermath of the destruction of Tokyo 3 and the last Angel.
1. Chapter 1

ver. 1.20 (April/2010)

* * *

**Neon Genesis Evangelion:**

**GLiA**

**Act 1**

**Dissolution / Escape The Silence**

**

* * *

**

1st Cranial Nerves Section, NERV hospital. Ward 303.

Shinji sat on the stool by her bed. It had been several days since he had last came to visit her. Sunlight poured in through the windows, and the chirping of a bird could be heard faintly over the background noise of the life support machines.

"Almost everyone's gone...most of the city...our classmates...even Penpen."

His words were almost whispers. Shinji did not even have the energy to get frustrated anymore, as he had the first several times when he visited her. Now he only felt guilt, and the familiar sense of dread.

"It's so quiet without you...the phone never rings...the TV is never on..."

He merely sat and watched her.

"It's so empty."

The sound of the bird had long since vanished before Shinji noticed its absence.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Shinji Ikari, a struggle to survive was taking place in ward 303.

A personal war of loneliness and self delusion. Pride and lies. Denial, conditioned behavior. Frustration, anger, hidden truths.

An uncountable array of thoughts, memories and events that had brought Asuka to this point in her life.

* * *

Asuka's hair and plug suit were still dripping with LCL as she ran down the corridor. She moved with purpose, a look of satisfaction on her face.

"Mama, I did it! I beat the angel all on my own!" She exclaimed proudly.

The door at the end of the hall was in sight now. Asuka felt like laughing; she wanted to enjoy her hard earned victory as much as she could.

"I didn't need anyone's help! I proved that I'm the best pilot!" Asuka boasted.

The door at the end of the hall grew closer. She was almost there.

"Aren't you proud of me Mama? I grew up strong just like I said I would!"

Openly smiling now, she flung the door open in her excitement. "Look Mama!"

What she saw froze her in place. Her smile vanished as Asuka's features contorted into an expression of pure horror.

Hanging from a crude noose, Asuka's naked corpse swung gently in place.

The pale face was as empty of life as its eyes. Its dead gaze slowly swept over her as it continued a rotation around the room.

Asuka did not hear herself scream.

* * *

The room was bathed in the orange glow of the evening sun.

Shinji sat slumped in the stool, staring sullenly at the tray of hospital food he held on his lap.

"I miss...eating dinner together. I don't cook anymore."

Despite not eating properly for two days, the contents of the tray were of no interest to him.

"I wish you would wake up..."

The cup of soup had gotten cold. The slices of toast were beginning to dry out.

"I...I don't know how much longer I can go on like this..."

* * *

Asuka was alone in her room, lying on her bed as usual. The rest of the room was bare, the door was closed and the light was off.

A dim beam of moonlight came through the window, or perhaps the city lights. Asuka did not know what time it was.

It did not matter to her; it was always dark outside. She simply stared at the shadows on the wall, idly tangling her hair around her finger.

_Misato might be home._

"Why should I care?" Asuka whispered absentmindedly.

_Misato lets you live with her. Misato cares about you._

"She never really cared about me to begin with...just part of her job..." She said softly.

_Don't you want Misato to talk to you?_

"Misato can't even help herself. She's pathetic..."

_Kaji might phone you._

Asuka stopped playing with her hair.

"He abandoned me."

_Shinji might be home._

Asuka hesitated a moment before answering. "So what? He leaves me alone."

_Don't you want to him to cook for you?_

"Nah." She said casually, relaxing slightly.

_Don't you want him to do the laundry?_

"No."

_Don't you want him to run you a bath?_

Asuka sat up on the bed, the light from the window revealing a look of frustration on her face.

"What? No!"

_Don't you like it when he does things for you?_

"He just saves me the trouble!" Asuka was clearly annoyed.

_Don't you want to tell him what to do?_

Her eyes widened at the accusation. "...No! He's just...convenient!"

_Don't you enjoy telling him what to do?_

"I only do it because it's so _easy_." Asuka stated, inclining her head in an arrogant manner.

_Don't you want him to knock on your door?_

"I like being _alone._" She declared icily.

_Don't you want him to talk to you?_

"No!" Asuka blatantly yelled the denial.

_Don't you want him to chase you?_

"He's useless! He's _nothing _to me!" She fervently denied.

The little girl sitting on the end of the bed kept her back to Asuka. A stuffed monkey doll protruded over the child's shoulder, held like an infant in a mothers embrace. It peered back at her with its little eyes.

"I DON'T NEED ANYONE! I DON'T NEED ANYONE'S HELP! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" Asuka screamed.

_But you can't._

_

* * *

_The curtains were drawn on the windows for the night in the hospital ward. Shinji was awake, lying uncomfortably on the small hospital bench tucked against the wall. The nurse had at least left him a small pillow this time. His SDAT player was laying on the floor just within reach, its batteries long since dead.

Shinji could make out the shape of her bed in the feint lights of the monitors. Sometimes he could just make out the sound of her breathing.

There was nothing but silence back at the apartment, and the empty darkness. Most nights; Misato did not even come home.

At least here, he did not feel so alone.

"Misato used to ask about you...but she doesn't anymore. I haven't seen her in awhile."

He longed for sleep; it was an escape from all of this. Lately it was getting more and more difficult to do so, and he never dreamed anymore.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Asuka sat in the entry plug of Unit 2. Her knees were curled to her chest, her arms wrapped around them in a self embrace.

All the monitors were black. The hum of machinery was the only audible sound. She could feel the Eva in the edges of her mind, just out of reach.

She knew any attempt to connect with it would be a waste of effort.

"What...what do I have left..."

A memory of Kaji walking away from her. The smell of perfume lingering after him.  
A memory of Misato leaving the apartment, not saying where she was going.  
A memory of Hikari looking back at her sadly, before walking through a door.  
A memory of her Father packing a suitcase.  
A memory of her Mother's tombstone.

"Everyone just leaves me behind in the end." Asuka spoke softly into the LCL, tightening her arms around herself in a vain effort to escape her own thoughts.

"I'm in the way...nobody wants _me_ anymore..." She whispered in anguish.

Then Asuka remembered more.

* * *

Her grandmother held her tiny hand as she watched them lower the casket into the ground. Everyone around her was dressed in black.

"I have to be strong! If no one wants to take care of me...I'll do it all on my own!"

Asuka stood amongst a sea of legs. A cacophony of condolences, soothing comments, and people crying swallowed her thoughts.

"I won't cry anymore!" Her childish voice declared.

She was riding in the backseat of a car. A woman's arm was around her.

"I will be strong."

* * *

Then she opened her eyes.

Asuka immediately noticed she was wearing her school uniform.

"Where..?" She was standing in a familiar white room with a large observation window.

"No..."

She looked around for an exit, but was met with only bare walls.

"Not again! _Not here_!" Asuka shouted in denial; her fear clearly visible on her face.

Sinking to her knees, she began to shiver. Asuka put her arms around herself, as if to keep warm.

"I don't want to be here! ... I don't want to be here... I don't want… to be here... I don't want…"

Her voice trembled more and more with each ragged syllable.

A muffled sound from the adjoining room brought Asuka to her sounded like someone was talking.

Cautiously, Asuka made her way to the window. She knew the room beyond the glass; it was burned into her subconscious.

The bed was in the middle of the ward, the blinds pulled shut on the windows beyond it. The night-stand stood beside the bed with a fake plant on top of it.

What looked to be a person was lying down in the bed. The sheets were drawn over the body, making it hard to judge the gender and age of whoever it was. Asuka wanted to see the person's face, but there was something in the way. Something that was not from her memories.  
A person was sitting in a chair facing the bed, totally obscuring the identity of the beds occupant. Asuka could not make out who it was; it was like her eyes suddenly refused to focus.

Behind her, people began to whisper.

**Female Voice:** Nothing we...medical...wait and...  
**Male Voice:** Second... child.  
**Female Voice:** Ever since...found... that...

Straining to hear better, she looked around herself trying to locate the source of the voices.

**Male Voice:** Ever...up?  
**Female Voice:** For...praise...others?  
**Male Voice:** Young...can...wait...  
**Female Voice:** I...even you...hate...everything.

"This is who I am." A clear voice said suddenly.

Asuka turned in the direction of the voice and recoiled in surprise. Beside her, looking through the window stood a mirror image of herself. She was the same height, wore the same clothes, and even had her hair in the same style.

Asuka took a step back reflexively. "...What do you mean?"

Staring intently into the other room, she did not react to Asuka's question.

After a moment, she spoke. "I don't want this."

It bothered Asuka to hear her own voice sounding so sad.

"But what choice do I have." The girl continued.

"I…I don't understand." Asuka said disquietedly.

She turned to look at Asuka. Her every feature mirrored Asuka's perfectly, except her eyes. They were blue like her own, but cold and vacant.

Asuka could never look at someone like that. It unsettled her.

"I don't have anything to live for. I don't have anyone left, besides Mother." The girl told her remotely.

"Mother is…dead." Asuka replied, narrowing her eyes.

"Mother will always be with me." She stated distantly as if Asuka had not spoken.

Anger flared up in Asuka. A familiar feeling, but it seemed like something she had not felt for a long time. "What are you talking about? She left me behind just like everyone else!"

"Everything is fine now." The strange version of her went on absently, turning back to the window. Asuka followed her gaze.

Within the ward; the chair stood empty. Upon the bed was a child, she was lying on her back. The young girl was staring blankly at the ceiling with her blue eyes; only half open.

Red hair spilled around her frail face on the adult sized pillow. She looked pale, sickly.

"This is what Mama wanted."

Asuka recoiled from the window, a look of shock plain on her face. "That…that is _not me_!"

"Mama will be so proud of me."

Asuka made her hands into fists, she visibly trembled with rage.

"_You bitch!_"Asuka growled as she struck out at the other girl. She stumbled and nearly lost her balance as her fist sailed through the suddenly empty air.

* * *

Shinji had opened the curtains at first light. The nurse had brought him some water and had refused to leave until he had drank it. He stood now beside Asuka's bed, her hand held in his.

"What should I do Asuka?" He pleaded.

His gaze was fixed on her, the pale morning light framing her serene expression. She seemed so delicate.

Her hand was completely limp in his own; a somber admonition.

"I don't understand why you won't wake up. Please...Asuka." The strain was obvious in Shinji's voice.

As always, nothing but the rise and fall of her breathing. The beeping and humming of the machines.

"You're the only one that...that hasn't left me...I...I need you...to..." Shinji fell silent as the meaning behind the words escaped him.

He gently placed her hand back at her side.

Sighing deeply, he rubbed his tired eyes at the morning light. His appearance was sullen and disheveled, his clothes wrinkled.

He turned and walked to the door, but hesitated before opening it. Shinji moved slightly; as if he meant to turn around.

With a pained expression on his face, he turned the handle and stepped through.

* * *

Managing to regain her balance, the ground crunched under Asuka's feet as she landed in a crouch. First, she noticed that she was wearing a black dress, and then she became aware of something prickling her hands.

_Grass?_

Standing up, she noticed the air was thick with fog all around her. Row upon row of gravestones loomed within the glimpses it permitted. The only sound she could make out was her own breathing. Asuka was dimly aware that she had been here before.

A slight breeze began to stir her hair and dress. Just ahead, the fog was parting. Leaning forward slightly, she could make out a figure standing before a single grave. Seeing no other options, Asuka made her way in that direction. Getting closer, she thought the figure might be a boy. It looked like he had short hair.

He began to walk away as Asuka approached. Running after him, she called out. "Hey! Wait!"

The figure was quickly swallowed by the thick expanse of mist.  
Sighing in defeat, she settled for finding out what the person was doing here in the first place.

Asuka approached the grave. It looked recently filled; the tombstone was new and untouched by weather.

It read:

**Soryu Asuka Langley  
2001-2015**

Asuka looked around in confusion.

_No one will care that I'm gone. I'm just a burden._

Her own voice echoed in her mind.

"But…"

_I'm alone anyway. What does it matter?_

"I'm not dead! I'm still alive!" She protested.

_I'll do just what Mama wanted!_

"No!"

_I always wanted her to be proud of me!_

"You're wrong, damn you!"

_I won't be alone anymore! I'll be with Mama in heaven!_

Asuka was on the verge of crying. She squeezed her eyes shut; forcing back the tears that threatened to escape.

"NO! This is not what I want! _This is not what I want!_"Asuka desperately objected.

Without warning, seemingly hundreds of voices were beginning to speak.

They were all Asuka's voice, all saying different things. They became louder and louder as they quickly grew in number. A dizzying assault of memories and images clouded her mind as she put her hands over her ears in a futile attempt to stop the now deafening noise.

Tears freely streamed down Asuka's face as seemingly everything she had ever said or done in her life boiled forth in a chaotic torrent. The girl tried to scream over and over again. She tried to tell it all to stop, but no sound escaped her lips.

Now doubled over before the grave; Asuka hung by a thread as it all threatened to swallow her whole.

And then there was a sudden silence.

Asuka's mind raced. Trembling, her breathing was shallow and frantic. With unsteady hands, she wiped her eyes.

The sight of tears on her shaking hands stilled them. Her shock quickly turned to disgust.

_I can't be weak again. Not now. Not here._

She became angry at her tears, angry at her surroundings, angry at herself.

"That wasn't...No _none_ of this is what it should be!"

Asuka looked around at the murky surroundings dubiously before turning defiantly back to the grave.

"This is not my grave! Do you hear me? This is _not my grave_!"  
_

The tombstone read:

**Soryu Kyoko Zeppelin  
1974-2005  
**  
_Come...die with me...Asuka..._

Asuka's anger began to forge a steely resolve, deep within her.

"...I...am not going to end up like you."

_Don't you want to die with me Asuka?_

Clenching her hands into fists, she looked down at her Mother's grave with solemn remorse.

"...Never."

Two figures emerged from the fog behind her, both taking up a stance on either side of the grave.

"I will be strong, like I always have!" The child told the tombstone in her small, determined voice.

"I will live on." The strange reflection of herself said assuredly.

"I can't give up. Not yet." Asuka declared. Her dress was gone; she felt more comfortable in her plug suit. It gave her a sense of purpose.

She watched the child disappear into the shrouded rows of the graveyard before turning to the other girl. Asuka noticed that she also wore a plugsuit.

"Who...are you?" She inquired warily. The girl's expression was muted, betraying nothing as she looked Asuka in the eye.

As Asuka peered back into her blue eyes, she confirmed they were identical to her own. However, she discerned something foreign or extrinsic in them that bothered her. It was an impression familiar to Asuka, but she could not identify it.

Asuka wondered if they really were her own eyes gazing back at her.

When the other girl smiled at her, it caught Asuka completely off guard. Almost humbled, she merely blinked in surprise.

The strange girl kept smiling as Asuka found herself continuing to blink rapidly; her eye lids suddenly becoming heavy.

Asuka tried to keep them open, but her efforts were in vain. She completely lost all sense of balance as her eyes began to irrevocablydrift closed.

Time seemed to slow as Asuka felt herself falling forward.

In that instant; she thought she saw a little boy with white hair standing in place of her other self.

And then she saw nothing at all.

* * *

Somewhere, a machine was beeping.

It beeped at a steady pace. It was joined by the low humming of other electronic machines. The sounds were familiar.

Her eyes were having a hard time adjusting to the light. Her vision was blurry, but she could make out a white ceiling. It was all too bright.

"Where am I...now?" She whispered faintly.

* * *

**- **_**E**_**N**_**d**_**E**** /-/-/ **

**

* * *

**

**Authors Notes:**

Thank you for reading.

There are gaps, grey areas, questions and mysteries throughout the Evangelion story. Some of these are terrible, ugly or depraved, but above all; unknown. Some could be inspiring or even beautiful.

My intent with this project is to visit some of these aspects, and explore new ones. I hope to broaden the experience of an already deep story so many people enjoy.

Welcome to Neon Genesis Evangelion: Glia.

This chapter starts a short time after the events of Episode 24 in the original Evangelion series.

I don't know long this project will be, but I currently have 6 chapters outlined. This being the first completed chapter.

I encourage you to direct your love/hate, suggestions/ideas and any other form criticism or inquisition you may have to here or to my e-mail.

Tell a friend! Keep Eva fiction alive! love/hate/rage/suggestions, ideas and inquisition in all forms are welcome and encouraged~

Glia - pronounced [glahy-uh, glee-uh, gli-uh] -

The delicate network of branched cells and fibers that supports the tissue of the central nervous system.

For a pronunciation example and more check out .com

Ende - German for "End".

v.1.10 - Wow, a final draft at long last! Hurray for rewrites and feedback!

v 1.11 - Fine tuned the ending and other various parts for smoother reading.

v.1.20 - Final Edit. I'm going to go ahead and call this done.

Original Evangelion concepts are copyrights of Gainax. Co. Ltd.

This fic is for fun/entertainment purposes only and not for any form of profit.


	2. Chapter 2

For someone I hope will continue to believe in this project and help inspire it.

v.1.30 March/2011

* * *

Misato never enjoyed having to report directly to Commander Ikari's office, but this time she had come of her own accord.

Characteristically; the enigmatic man sat at his desk within the long shadows of the cavernous room. Vice Commander Fuyutski stood at the far window, his arms held behind his back.

"Be brief, Major." Commander Ikari told her flatly.

Misato thought she could feel his eyes boring into her from behind the faint glimmer of his glasses.

As she had so many times before; Misato stood firm before her superiors.

"Yes sir. I am here to request your approval for the early release of the Second Child." The woman was resolute in her declaration.

"So, you really believe the Second Child can be salvaged?" Gendo's voice emanated coldly from behind his folded hands.

"Yes sir, I do." She replied, managing to sound confidant.

"Your proposal also mentions the Third Child." He added offhandedly.

"Based on past experiences between the two and my knowledge of their relationship, this could prove beneficial for both of them." Misato explained.

She maintained her composure throughout the uneasy silence that preceded his reply. "As the children's appointed guardian; I trust your judgement on the matter Major Katsuragi. See to it."

"Yes sir. Thank you, sir." Misato salutedand turned for the door.

"It's a bold plan at best, as expected from her." Fuyutski mused aloud as the door slid shut behind the young woman. He swept his eyes over the landscape, awash with the fading sunlight of the evening. The dull glow on the lake reminded him of another; not far above the sanctuary of the geo-front. "But our options are limited I suppose."

"Unit Two is an asset we would do well to try to keep. We have no more spares." Gendo stated.

Fuyutski's eyes narrowed slightly. "Yes. We will need everything we can muster against the old men this time...won't we."

Misato stepped into the elevator, pressing the button for her floor. As the doors slid closed she at last relinquished her stern posture. She sighed softly in relief before producing her cell phone.

_Now comes the hard part._

_

* * *

_

**Neon Genesis Evangelion:**

**GLIA**

**Act 2**

**Despondence / Find You In Ruins**

**

* * *

**

Shinji stood on the shores of New Ashinoko Lake.  
He came here often as the view was familiar, but most importantly it was where he had first met Kaworu Nagisa. Shinji often wondered how things would be if Kaworu was not an Angel and just a boy like himself. It was foremost of the various things he wished had happened differently. Yet the truth was hard to escape, and the reality of it was suffocating.

He peered into the empty mirror of the lake. The artificial serenity was only a mask for a ruined testament of Rei Ayanami's sacrifice; an entire city entombed within it. Everything around him now was a graveyard for something he had fought to protect. For the people he knew, and of hopes he once had.

Shinji knew there would not be any repairs or rebuilding. He grasped at distant memories of the first time he had seen it with Misato, and the times he had walked its streets.

Everything would not go back to normal. Tokyo-3 would never stand proudly again; it was gone.

Twilight began to embrace the valley, slowly drawing its veil over the view of the lake.

_Why am I still here?_

_

* * *

_The moon was near full in a cloudy sky.

A light breeze caressed the night, lazily guiding silhouettes of the sky over the landscape. Rei Ayanami's crimson eyes drank in the sight from the corridor leading to her apartment. The moonlight mystified Rei as it fell from between the scattered clouds and sauntered over the water and buildings. It was quiet, save for the whisper of the wind disturbing the smaller pieces of refuse and discarded papers around her.

She found it all quite beautiful, yet the view of the city was slightly unsettling. It was almost as if the sight was false; imposing over another.

She could not explain it, among the many other things that troubled her mind.

_Night. Day. Something is missing._

With a final glance at the moon, Rei retreated to her apartment.

* * *

It was morning; a calm and quiet one. Asuka was awake before the nurse had brought her breakfast.  
Now she basked in the light, sipping a glass of water by the window. Despite all of it they were forcing on her and a general dislike for hospitals; Asuka had quickly settled in with the simplicity of the last two days. A bit of rest was nice but what she secretly appreciated was how the annoying medical protocol granted her time to think.

Asuka was surprised at first to find that she had woken up in a NERV hospital. A part of her was very relieved that the organization was not done with her yet. However, she did not know the situation at headquarters or her status as a pilot and it made her uneasy. Even as she gazed into the serene view of the geo-front, something lingered on the edge of her thoughts.

_It feels like...something has ended._

Her thoughts were primarily focused on what she would do when she got out of the hospital. Somewhat distantly, Asuka was aware of some of her actions before she was hospitalized. There would be repercussions, and she would have to deal with them.

_I don't know how much I've done exactly. Or what I might have caused..._

The fact that she was being released today had uncovered some additional anxiety on the matters. Begrudgingly, Asuka had accepted the possibility that she might be going back to Germany in the near future. It distressed her, but not as much as it once had.

_And it's like it all happened so long ago._

She expected a lot of things to have changed in her absence and was planning accordingly, but Asuka knew her options would be limited. Confirmations were coming however; Misato was picking her up this afternoon.

_She'll probably give it to me straight, like she usually does._

Taking another drink of water, she wondered what awaited her beyond the white walls of the hospital ward and the artificial sanctuary of the geofront.

"Do I still belong here?" Asuka whispered, absently tracing her finger along the rim of glass.

* * *

Her reaction was not exactly what Asuka had imagined. The older woman seemed distant and more business-like then she normally was as Misato approached the bed.

"Hey, Asuka. I brought you some clothes." She was holding one of Asuka's school uniforms, probably the only undisturbed thing in her closet.

She set it on the bed before looking Asuka up and down. "It's good to see you up and about again." Misato said encouragingly.

"Misato, I..." Asuka trailed off, looking at the floor. The last few times they had spoken, all she had done was lash out at her.

"You're being released from the hospital today, as I'm sure you know." Misato continued. "I bought you some time, so you don't have to report to HQ for a few more days."

"I didn't think...anyone would want me back." She replied, a touch of remorse in her voice.

Misato put her hand on Asuka's shoulder. "It's behind us, so don't worry about it too much right now okay?" She tried to sound reassuring.

"I'll...try." Asuka told her.

Removing her hand, Misato regarded her for a moment. "Asuka, I want you to know that there will always be a place for you at the apartment." She managed a small smile as Asuka looked back up at her.

Asuka relaxed slightly at the sincerity in her words. "Thanks, Misato...Really."

"Well get dressed, I'm sure you can't wait to get out of here." Misato said, gesturing around them.

Looking down at her old uniform, Asuka wondered if she was right.

* * *

His thoughts were like the first symptom of some terrible sickness.

He would get a knot in his stomach or even nausea if he let his mind wander too much.  
Things would boil up from his subconscious and make him remember. Then his hands or arms would go numb, it became hard to breathe.  
He would tense up all over and shut his eyes tight until it passed. He would try anything, everything to ignore it.

Eating and sleeping were becoming increasingly difficult to do. He had to relax to fall asleep.  
Relaxing meant letting his guard down; and the pain came so easy that way. Only when he was too tired to think did he try to rest.  
Eating was a chore, but the hunger was the only hollow feeling he could satisfy.

Helplessness was the catalyst for it all.

Every day; Shinji would step over the fallen beacons of Tokyo-3. Lone processions of his footprints lingered in the soot and dust. He traversed half crushed office buildings and toppled apartments. He rummaged in half flooded retail stores and supermarkets. He climbed concrete skeletons of what had been a symbol to him, or maybe a home.

Shinji watched the sky sift over the artificial lake and the shards of broken glass.

* * *

Misato kept the car at a nice cruising speed, occasionally maneuvering around marked off areas in the road or debris.

"Asuka...a lot has happened while you were gone." Misato was telling her.

"Is this about the last Angel?" Asuka inquired.

"Among other things." Misato's expression darkened, "It's caused some...damage." She replied languidly.

"But it was defeated, right?"

"Yes, but the situation is complicated right now. Especially at headquarters." Misato said remotely.

"So? Are you going to fill me in or not?" Asuka asked impatiently.

"I wish I could tell you more, but I can't. I don't think I would even have the right to." She sounded conflicted.

"The right? Misato you aren't telling me anything!" Asuka exclaimed.

"Now just isn't the time Asuka. There are...things going on with me right now too." Misato said with a small sigh.

"Why? Does this have something to do with Kaji?" Asuka had hoped for some reaction from Misato by mentioning Kaji, but there was none.  
She was becoming irritated; Asuka could tell Misato was holding things back from her.

"You need to focus on what's important-" Misato began again.

"Don't patronize me Misato." Asuka said condescendingly.

Misato briefly took her eyes off the road to speak to her directly. "It's important that I tell you I don't think the fight is over yet Asuka."

She could not tell by Misato's expression, but it almost sounded like a warning.

Asuka turned her gaze back to the window. She was at least sure that Misato was being serious.

Her words concerned Asuka more than they normally would. All the aspects of her life that used to coincide with her confidence were now left unknown.  
The knowledge that she could still live with Misato was of little comfort to her as well. Keeping her job at NERV was the only reason she could think of to stay at the apartment, and that was yet another thing she was uncertain of.

_In the end, I really have no choice anyway..._

"I don't know if I can still pilot...but I'll try it again." Asuka sullenly declared.

"Everyone will be glad to hear that Asuka." Misato told her. "Especially Shinji."

Misato noticed Asuka flinch at the mention of Shinji's name, but she kept looking out the passenger window in silence.

Taking a breath, Misato pushed her hair back with her right hand. "It's taken its toll on him. He's been through more than you know Asuka. More than just the battle with...the Angel."

The frustration was obvious in her expression as Asuka whirled around, "Well good for him! Just one more victory on top of all his other ones!"

"Asuka..." Misato's eyes stayed on the road.

"This-this would be so much easier for me if you just turned me away! If NERV just told me to pack my bags!" Asuka's voice lost its conviction with each passing word.  
"I know I'm not needed anymore..." she said softly, turning back to the window.

Misato had no words of comfort for her.

_Asuka is probably right. She's still here though...And so am I._

There was only the steady sound of the engine as they continued driving.

* * *

Misato finally broke the silence; "Asuka, I want you to listen to me. I need your help with Shinji right now." She said plainly, glancing over at her.

"Isn't that _your_ job?" Asuka replied dubiously.

Misato ran her fingers through her hair again briefly in a half sigh. "He doesn't want to see me. I think...he might want to see you, though."

"I doubt that Misato. I know...he won't speak to me either." She said darkly.

"That's not true Asuka. He asked about you all the time when you stopped coming home."

Asuka's eyes widened slightly. "So—so what does that have to do with anything?"

"That's why I think you can talk to him." Misato said like a matter of fact.

Asuka looked at her in disbelief. "Why should I?"

"Because Shinji was the most concerned when you left." Misato advocated. "He _really_ is alone right now," Asuka clenched her fists. "More alone than he's ever been Asuka, and you-"  
"If he is so important, why are you wasting time with _me_!" Asuka said in disdain. "I don't _want_ to even see h-!"

"He came to visit you in the hospital!" Misato cut her off, suddenly serious once again.

Asuka was silent; her eyes wide with surprise for a moment before she quickly regained her calm expression. "Why would-?"  
She suddenly lost her train of thought as Misato stopped the car. The road ahead was littered with large gouges and debris. A downed power line held pieces of earth and concrete in its tangled embrace, almost blocking the road entirely.

"He thinks he's lost you...on top of everything else." Misato was saying softly. "I hope he hasn't given up."

Asuka blinked in angry surprise."What am I supposed to say? You just _expect_ me to do this?"

"It's time for you to take some responsibility, Asuka." She told her sternly.

Asuka crossed her arms, eyeing Misato defiantly.

"I won't make it an order; but you owe both _me_ and _yourself_ this." Misato continued assertively, staring right back at Asuka. "And you owe it to Shinji above all."

"...Fine." Asuka finally sighed, turning away from her. "...Where are we exactly?" She asked, looking out at the lake below them.

"As close as I can take you."

* * *

Asuka got out of the car and reached back in for her handbag, Misato was holding it out for her.  
"I either don't have the answers you want, or I can't tell them to you. But maybe Shinji can. For what it's worth, I'm sorry." Misato regarded her for a moment before producing her sunglasses. She briefly adjusted them in the rear view mirror; "I'll see you tomorrow. Asuka, be careful."

The blue car sped off, soon vanishing around a bend. Asuka turned to the blasted landscape behind her, the sound of the car's engine still fading into the distance.

_Be careful of what exactly?_

* * *

The sky was just beginning to take on an orange hue as the sun made its way down the horizon.

Asuka scrambled over the immense heap of concrete rubble, being mindful of protruding pipes and other sharp objects. There was probably an easier path to take around the area, but navigating a half flooded landscape of ruined buildings could be tricky.  
Upon reaching the summit of debris, she relaxed in her small victory. Taking a large drink from her water bottle, Asuka surveyed her surroundings. Shielding her eyes from the afternoon light; she was musing over Misato's questionable directions when she spotted her objective.

Asuka could not help staring out at him. His white shirt stood out amongst the drab colors on the shores of the lake. He was a tiny contrast, sitting alone amongst a twisted maze of destruction. It reminded her of the time she had spent wandering the same areas.

"How long has he been out here for?" She said into the breeze.

Stowing the bottle back in the handbag, Asuka picked out a path from her vantage point and made her way down towards him.

* * *

Her footsteps slowed as she got closer.  
Shinji had his back to her, sitting on a flat piece of concrete close to the water. As she got nearer, Asuka started to pick up some details of his appearance. She was almost close enough to call out to him when she stopped dead in her tracks. This was as far as she had planned, but Asuka hesitated for a different reason. There was something very wrong about Shinji.

His posture was strange. His hair was a total mess and his shirt was wrinkled and dirty. Even something about his presence seemed off.  
The Shinji that she knew was too self conscious to let things go so far. He was hugging his knees to his chest staring out at the lake, seemingly not paying attention to anything around him. Asuka was not sure how to approach him or even if she should.  
Something about it all disturbed her. It was nothing like when he came back after being inside the Eva for a month. She did not know what to say or how she would act. Her heart rate was already elevated from the trek, and now she was nervous. Catching her breath, she tried to decide on what course of action to take.

_Well..._

"Hey Shinji!" She called out to him.

No reaction. Asuka knew when things got bad he would put on his headphones. He would ignore everything when he wore them, or just zone out. She had never paid it much attention back then, but it looked like he wasn't wearing them now.

_He better not be ignoring me._

"I'm talking to _you_! You jerk!"

Startled, Shinji turned around. His eyes went as wide as they would go upon seeing her, his mouth agape. It looked to Asuka like an expression of horror.  
Before she could say anything else, he had taken off running.

"Wha-? Wait!" She gasped.

Dropping her bag, Asuka started after him.

* * *

Asuka grunted in annoyance at the extra effort it took to move her stiff legs. Shinji had a pretty good lead on her and she was already struggling to keep balance while running over the uneven terrain.

_He probably knows the area!_

"Oh-!" Asuka did not see the large gap in the rubble until it was too late.

In a panic, she threw all her of strength into her leap.

Asuka sailed over the chasm. Her arms and legs gracefully took an instinctive pose to brace her landing.

"Uff-!" Skidding to a halt, she barely managed to keep from tumbling over herself. Adrenaline surging through her, she glanced back at the gap.

_That must be close to 6 meters?_

Taking a few desperate gasps of breath, Asuka stared daggers in Shinji's direction.

"Are you trying to kill me? I just got out of the hospital you _unwissender Dummkopf_!"

* * *

Audibly trying to catch her breath, Asuka dusted herself off. Seeing that Shinji had stopped; she angrily approached him.

"Asuka? Are you okay?" He looked bewildered.

"Do you always play around in places like these?" Asuka jabbed her finger at him before pointing behind herself.

He just stared back at her, his eyes still wide.

"Why the hell you would want to jump over that! That's crazy!" She said incredulously.

Shinji's look of confusion managed to become a sheepish one.

"Uh-Um, well, there's a way across, just to the left..." He stammered, gesturing over.

Asuka whirled around and sure enough; a short step down from the side of the ledge was a large bridge in the form of a broken concrete support of some kind.

She turned back to him, her hands already on her hips. Shinji recognized the posture immediately.

"Well, the light is starting to fade!" She began. "And you had a pretty good head start on me." Shinji glanced around nervously, as if looking for an escape.

"Well, um...what are you doing here Asuka?" He asked dubiously.

"What does it look like? My first set of orders is to come get _you_, the invaluable Third Child!" Asuka proclaimed.

Shinji's expression dimmed. He looked away; eyes downcast. "The hero has to come cele-" Asuka began. "Go back." He interjected.

Something akin to shock was all over Asuka's expression. "...What?"

"I'm not going back." He told her, the finality obvious in his voice.

Still looking a bit surprised, she crossed her arms. "What about your Eva?"

"I don't have to pilot it anymore." He did not look at her as he spoke.

"...Don't you want to go back?" Asuka asked softly.

"I'm done fighting. I don't plan on doing anything for...for _that_ man, ever again." Shinji's hands tightened into fists.

Asuka could hear the conviction in his voice. She didn't exactly understand why, but it bothered her hearing him say that. She knew Shinji had tried to quit before.

"You're...quitting again? Why? You...can't!" She fumbled for the words. "You-you have to come back! You have to pilot!" Asuka declared assuredly.

"I don't want to do it anymore. What reason would I even have?" Shinji said remotely.

He looked up at her for a moment before turning away again. "You don't understand at all...It's over, Asuka."

"But-but everyone just finished telling me it's not over yet! Why are we still here then?" She demanded.

"...I'm sorry."

She grabbed the collar of his shirt and started shaking him violently in response.

"You idiot! Jerk! You...!" Asuka showed no concern as his shirt's collar began to rip as she throttled him.

"Stupid Shinji! What do you know?" A blank look overtook Shinji's features as he became slack in her grasp, barely staying on his feet.

Abruptly, Asuka shoved him away. He stumbled backwards, managing to keep his balance. "What help are you anyway!"

Shinji stood up straight upon hearing her words; slightly surprised by them. For a moment he thought he had heard a pleading tone in her voice.

"Where the hell are you when I need you! Where were y-!" Asuka was yelling. His surprise quickly boiled into a desperate anger.

"Where the hell was I? _Where the hell was I_ !" Asuka took a step back as Shinji reared up before her. He had never yelled at her, and the intensity of his expression was just as surprising.

"_I'm right here_! I've been right here the entire time!" He tore off the hanging shred of his shirt collar and held it out to her, tears now streaming down his face. "It's _me_ who was alone! I'm the one who is _alone_!"

Shinji's chest heaved; his arm wavered unsteadily as he held out the torn piece of his shirt. Asuka did not move or speak; her breathing was almost as loud as his.

"_You don't understand! You don't care! You_-...just-! You never even-!" Pressing his hands to his face, he let the scrap of fabric fall to the ground.

"I knew...I knew it would be like this when you woke up...I just can't do it _anymore_." Shinji sobbed.

He slumped down on the cracked concrete, pulling his knees to his chest. "Now it's too late...I can't do anything..."

Asuka took on a disquieted expression; she knew her actions were responsible for Shinji's. Some of the blame probably fell on her own shoulders for the state he was in as well.

"Shinji, I-"

"Just-! Go away! ...Go away Asuka." He asserted, sounding exhausted.

She stood in silence.

Shinji sat motionless.

* * *

The orange fire of the sun claimed the sky. Shadows began to creep along the quiet landscape of debris.

There were only the sounds of distant cicadas and the waves on the lake shore.

"Fine, if you want to be left alone! You don't have to run from me though!" Asuka said disconcertingly. "And _why_ were you doing that in the first place?" She added in a pout.

Shinji's total lack of reaction frustrated her.

_I go to all this trouble to talk to him..._

Asuka glanced around their surroundings with a despairing look. "Well don't worry, I won't chase after you again."

Her eyes lingered on him for a few moments before finally turning and leaving in the direction she had come from.

"I'm going home."

The sound of her footsteps retreated into the distance.

* * *

He did not move.

Shinji's eyes were still red from his outburst, but his expression was totally blank. He stared mutely at the ground, unblinking.

The limited focus of the boys scattered thoughts were left reeling from one simple fact.

Asuka had woken up. A person Shinji had seen break down entirely.

She had lain silent and still within the white walls of her hospital ward, devoid of life outside of the monitoring machines.  
As if stripped of all identity, reduced to a pale shadow of someone he once knew.  
Yet Asuka had shown up seemingly out of nowhere; moving and speaking in all her signature mannerisms. The same girl he had once visited everyday, hoping for just those very things.

The absence of Asuka's passion was like a vacuum to Shinji. It was not until he had first stepped foot into that familiar hospital room that the boy realized how much he had depended on her.  
They had experienced much together, and carried many of the same burdens. Their history together was something he had placed so much value on; and he had not even realized until it was over.

Everyday that had passed with her in that state was like another crushing weight.  
It had been diifficult dealing with the fact Asuka might never wake up. It was made worse by him wondering if she would still be angry, or tell him to leave. Shinji did not know if Asuka would even care about anything that had happened to him at all, let alone what she might say.

Despite all of the differences and conflicts, they always seemed to end up talking to one another again in the past. Arguments could vanish as quickly as they appeared, yesterdays actions could be forgotten. Even through the worst of his pain, Shinji had hoped the trend would continue.  
It had been the sole hope he dared keep, and had only aided him to the brink of all despair.

_It's not that simple anymore._

They had stopped speaking, the few times they did always ending up with Asuka yelling at him. Not long after they began to avoid each other as well. Until Asuka was no longer around at all.

_It was already worse than it ever was..._

The next time he would see her was in a hospital.  
A myriad of events that had complicated virtually every aspect of his life now carried over into Shinji's perception of his relationship with Asuka.

_Now...I just don't know._

Shinji felt his share of blame at the result of their last encounter; it only fell on Asuka to a certain extent.  
He had paniced at the mere sight of her, enough to try and run.

She had come all this way, finding him amongst the urban destruction. Even going so far as to pursue him in her condition.

_"I won't chase after you again..."_

Shinji knew he would not have run from Misato.  
Now all he could think about was how he had driven her off.  
Asuka was somewhere out in the ruins; on her way back to the apartment.

_Am I really that afraid?_

Part of him wanted to stay right where he was; dreading the inevitable situations he would once again be faced with now that she had returned. There was so much he was going to tell her, and now he was scared of saying any of it.  
Yet somewhere inside of himself, Shinji thought it might not be too late.

_"I'm going home."_

Asuka's words lingered strangely in his mind, calling forth other memories.

_"The fact that you have a home will lead to your happiness."_

The boy finally stood up. Turning, his navy blue eyes roamed the surrounding mosaic of ruination.

_Home._

He saw that she was gone before noticing the color of the sky; it would be getting dark soon.  
Despite everything, the boy was compelled.

_Maybe..._

Shinji had no idea how much time had actually passed, but he knew she was on foot just like he was.

"Wait!" He called out over the broken buildings.

* * *

Shinji now traversed the area in a jog, hoping he was going in the right direction. Clambering over a toppled building's rooftop, he strained his vision in the fading light. After several moments, he caught sight of her.  
Asuka's red hair was like a beacon amongst the drab tones of the terrain.  
She had made it a considerable distance, but not as far as he had thought.  
Steadily making her way to the city streets, Asuka was becoming harder to keep track of with every step.  
For an instant, Shinji considered just keeping his distance and not taking his chances.  
He was unsure what exactly he was trying to accomplish, but it was not enough to stop him.  
Descending back onto the path in a small jump, Shinji started after her.

* * *

"Wait!" He called repeatedly.

Asuka kept walking, even when she heard him approach.

Shinji stopped a short distance from her; slightly winded from the exertion. "I'll...with..." He managed to breath.

Asuka finally stopped; keeping her back to him.  
Her grip tightened on the handbag. "Did you have something to say to me?"

"I'll...I'll walk home with you." Shinji spoke clearly this time.

Momentarily, Asuka's expression was frantic before it seemed to become serious.

"And why would I _want_ you to?" She all but sneered at him.

Inaudibly, Shinji took a deep breath before he answered.

"I know a shortcut...and it gets pretty dark out here..." He said somberly.

"...Fine." Asuka finally said in monotone.

* * *

Shinji stayed a few meters ahead, leading them to the edge of the ruins.

They walked quietly for a time, the lake gradually getting farther away as the two ascended the hillside. Shinji made sure to choose the easiest path for them as he knew Asuka was probably more tired than she let on.

Shinji contemplated asking her several things, but he was tense. The firm pace of her footsteps kept his attention ahead of him.

"I think I was out here once...before." Asuka said aloud, looking around the area.

"Before...when you left?" Shinji asked a little hastily; glad to be rid of the silence.

"Yeah. I guess we have that in common now." She mused.

"What's that?" He said, managing to speak normally.

"We're both runaways." Asuka stated plainly.

Shinji was silent as they kept on.

"So why are you running away this time? Is it because of your Father?" Asuka asked nonchalantly.

Abruptly, Shinji stopped walking. Asuka also stopped, staring expectantly at the back of his head. She did not see the pained expression on Shinji's face.

"Why did you come out here?" He said in a low voice.

"Well, it's like Misato told me." Asuka held up her hands. "I have to take some responsibility I guess." She paused for a moment. "I wonder why she wouldn't just come out herself though..."

"Misato and I don't have anything to say to each other anymore." Shinji said coldly.

Asuka sighed in mild frustration at the confirmation of Misato's earlier words. "You're right, okay? I don't know about everything that's happened."

"And maybe I don't understand a lot of things either." She continued, walking up beside him. Shinji looked away.

"But ever since I woke up, all I can think about is if I could still try to pilot again... and if I would even want to." She hesitated briefly before she spoke again.  
"I might be sent back to Germany." Asuka finished, trying to sound indifferent.

Awaiting a response, she watched him expectantly for a several seconds.

_He doesn't care._

"Maybe it's for the best though, seeing as how even the _invincible_ Shinji won't pilot anymore." She scoffed.

Asuka wanted him to get angry or yell at her again; but once again he did not react.

Drawing another step closer, she leaned over to talk down at him. "I'm glad it's so _easy_ for you to walk away, but I've been doing this a lot longer than you have."  
Exasperated, she let the contempt for her situation give an edge to her words. "I know _enough_. I understand _at least_ as much you do about what being an Eva pilot means!" She glared at him.  
Shinji offered no response under her scrutiny. Her patience was all but gone once again; she hated it when he ignored her.  
"...You can still pilot and make a difference...but you throw it away?" Asuka held up her hands in aggravation.

After a few moments, she straightened her posture and stepped back from him.

Looking out over the lake, Asuka spoke softly. "Have you no pride...at all?"

Turning sharply, she walked past him at a brisk pace.

Eventually, Shinji followed after her.

Silence would fill the solemn trek back to the apartment.

* * *

The tunnel lights drifted by the sky blue Renault in a near blur. Misato kept the vehicle at a swift cruise, her hands tense on the wheel and the gear shift.

On the passenger seat, her recently discarded phone's lights were still idling from the call she had finally gotten.

_Maybe I should have told Shinji, but I think it's better this way for Asuka. Still...I'm just as bad as Ritsuko. She should not even be out of the hospital yet..._

Misato had taken steps to let a potentially suicidal teenage girl in her own care out of the hospital. Asuka barely had time to rest before heading straight back into the environment where they had found her. Yet both Asuka and Shinji were both back at her apartment, confirmed in the phone call.

Misato was taking more risks than she could afford to, and she knew it.

Glancing at the clock, the sound of the engine reflected her urgency as Misato put her weight on the gas.

_But there's just no time!_

_

* * *

_Within the darkness of Room 402, Rei Ayanami lies awake in her bed.

_The same feeling. _

_Nameless and unrelenting. _

_Why can't I sleep? _

_Have I had this problem before?_

The girl's estranged discontent was now trespassing into her nights.

_There is a mist, a haze veiling something heavy in my thoughts._

_It's so familiar..._

As she gazed at the feint moonlight seeping in through the curtains; Rei wondered if she would ever understand herself. It was becoming worse.

**

* * *

- _E_ N _d_ E /-/-/ **

**Authors Notes:**

Thank you for reading.

I think this chapter gets my point across as to what Glia is. Or maybe what it can be? Here's hoping.

This chapter took a lot longer than the previous one and a lot of effort, so I hope you enjoy it. Also, chapter will always symbolize the true beginnings of the Glia Project to me. Most of the story takes root in this very chapter because when I was writing it, I was coming up with even more ideas for the series of these stories. Several more chapters are under construction as a result.

I encourage you to direct your love/hate, suggestions/ideas and any other form criticism or inquisition you may have to here or to my e-mail.

Tell a friend!

* * *

Glia - pronounced [glahy-uh, glee-uh, gli-uh] -

The delicate network of branched cells and fibers that supports the tissue of the central nervous system.

For a pronunciation example and more check out dictionary .com

Ende - German for "End".

v. - 1.00 - Raw script format. An idea takes form.

v. - 1.03 - A story emerges.

v. - 1.06 - Final drafts zomg.

v. - 1.09 - Wow who would have thought this would end up being finished.

v. - 1.20 - Choose Your Own Adventure story paths constructed, bonus scenes added, more editing for a smoother read.

v. - 1.30 Red - Seperated from Blue version

Original Evangelion concepts are copyrights of Gainax. Co. Ltd.

This fic is for fun/entertainment purposes only and not for any form of profit.


End file.
